


Game of Love

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haxus POV, Haxus accidentally validates Lance as sharpshooter, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, POV Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Prisoner Lance (Voltron), Prisoner of War, Romantic Comedy, Scheming, The Power Of Love, Triumphs, Undercover, and does bad guys things before, and he's gonna like it, awkward friendships, because haxus is definitely the bad guy to start out, haxus is gonna be a lovesick puppy by sometime in chapter two, i am both fascinated and horrified and i'm the one who wrote it, just so that's clear, mostly Haxus though, okay when i say happy ending i mean happy ending for everyone, plance and haxus and the love interest, prisoner pidge, probably Pidge POV too at some point, sitcom using a bad timeline as backdrop, there are some dark implications in this fic but we don't talk about them too much, this is such an unholy trope mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Haxus is enjoying his new command where the only real responsibility he has is to keep custody of the two child Paladins he and Sendak captured along with the Voltron Lions and the Altean Castle. And he almost - almost - has the two of them under his thumb, until the Blue Paladin, to Haxus’ horror, finds out about his ridiculous infatuation with Lieutenant-Commander Vestrasa.Now he’s knee deep in something called ‘loverboy boot camp’ and feels more and more like he’s the prisoner rather than the warden.
Relationships: Haxus/OC, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the weirdest thing I've ever written in my life. Full disclosure: This is crack treated seriously and its going to have a happy ending for everyone involved. Listen, my brain said 'let Lance think he's a love expert and help his enemy' and it turned into... whatever this is.

Haxus lazily swipes his thumb to the left, turning the page on the data pad. This is at least the tenth time he’s read over the report, but the information contained is too important to leave unedited. The account within will go into the annals of history and Haxus wants to make sure that history remembers _correctly_ (and without any silly errors from his own negligence).

The retrieval of all five of the Voltron Lions is already being made into a stage play, if rumors are to be believed.

He settles back into the comfort of the command chair, listening with an absent mind to the work of his subordinates on the bridge. With Sendak’s promotion to admiral and assigned the grand task of hunting down the remaining two Paladins and the Altean Princess, Haxus has assumed command of this new class of battle cruiser - a mighty technological and comfort upgrade to the one Voltron destroyed on Arus.

Finally, life is back to normal - better than normal. The stink bugs of the Arus forest biting at his skin are now only a distant unpleasant memory. Now it’s just him, his new command, and…

A cough from behind - just polite enough to get by. Haxus turns his head ever so slightly to see the prisoner uniform, differentiated from all the others with a blue rag over top of it.

“Here’s the extra tablets you wanted,” says the Blue Paladin. He looks equal parts annoyed and resigned, balancing a stack of at least ten data pads in his unshackled arms. There is no more need for restraints; with shocking and locator abilities, the collars on both him and the Green Paladin have been effective enough.

Haxus could have easily had a sentry fulfill this task, but making use of the Paladins to serve the Empire is far more satisfying. The boy is already well on his way to knowing his place.

Haxus smirks and takes one from near the bottom of the pile. The boy shrieks amusingly and staggers comically to rebalance the stack in his arms. “Good,” Haxus tells him, attention reverting to the new pad. “Stay and hold them until I finish.”

The Blue Paladin suffers a whining groan, which Haxus permits without punishment. With Sendak away on his mission and the Champion safe at Central Command, oversight of the two child Paladins has fallen to him. Haxus is more than happy to use their reactions to his orders as entertainment so long as they are followed.

Haxus goes about transferring the encrypted report to each data pad, removing any other programs or files that were on them previously. They will be distributed to his new lieutenants and his second in command, Vestrasa, to double and triple check for errors. Vestrasa herself is particularly meticulous with reports and Haxus has full confidence in her opinion even after only a few pheobs of working together.

The pile in the Blue Paladin’s arm dwindles over the varga it takes Haxus to transfer the file to each one. The prisoner shifts with clear discomfort over having to stand. He shifts his weight between his legs, then sways back and forth, then rolls forward and back on the balls of his feet, finally slumping his shoulders, staring off into the distance.

The Blue Paladin wants to talk so badly, Haxus knows and smirks to himself. The impulsive chatter was sucked out of him within the first two quintents, but it seems the desire hasn’t abated. So long as the boy keeps silent, Haxus hardly cares.

Though perhaps it’s about time for a test. A short conversation to see how defiant he still is.

“I trust you’ve been making yourself comfortable in your cell?” Haxus airs.

It takes a long moment for the boy to answer. “...like, truthfully or small talk truth?” he asks tentatively.

Haxus chuckles, anticipation of the amusement bubbling in his chest. “Go ahead,” he says with a wave of his hand, “we are under no false pretense here.”

“It _sucks_ ,” the Blue Paladin says dramatically, as if he’d been holding back all day. “The beds are hard as rock - because there _are no beds_ , the food is dry and flavorless, it’s _boring_ ,” he glares in disdain, “and that doesn’t even include the fact that we’re _prisoners_.”

“Ah, good,” Haxus replies, humor in his voice. “As intended.”

Not that he can do anything about the food, the rations have always been this way. There is no need to enjoy the sustenance when time is better spent patrolling the universe for rebels, after all.

Haxus is rewarded for his effort as the Blue Paladin’s face falls, his gaze locked onto the floor. In his peripheral vision, he catches the boy’s hand clench into a fist under the last of the data pads, which Haxus takes to reprogram. “Can-” he gulps - “can you at least put me and Pidge in the same cell?” he asks. “It’s nice to talk to her through the vents but it’s not... really the same.”

Haxus considers. It isn’t as if he’s actively searching for rebels and the other Paladins. The children are isolated and under heavy guard. If small concessions keep them in line, Haxus does not mind giving them.

“I will take it under consideration,” he says. The boy perks up with the biggest and most nauseating grin.

Haxus places the filled data pads in his arms before the child gets too comfortable. They are juggled for several tics before safely contained. “Deliver these to Lieutenant-Commander Vestrasa and the other officers.”

The Blue Paladin stares at him blankly, raising an eyebrow. “Where-”

“They’re likely in the lounge,” Haxus interrupts with some impatience. “Whomever isn’t there you can walk around the ship to find.”

The Blue Paladin gapes, a wheeze escaping his lips. “The ship is ginormous, there’s no way I’ll be able to find everyone.”

“You have nothing else to do,” Haxus tells him. He reminds himself to be patient. He cannot kill the Paladins - that is Emperor Zarkon’s honor if he deigns - so he must train the children to follow orders with less...backtalk. “Begin with the lounge.”

The boy frowns, eyes shifting to the side with uncertainty. “I...don’t know where that is.”

Gaze falling back upon the boy as he sighs, Haxus watches the Blue Paladin move backwards and tense, fear in his eyes as if anticipating punishment. Haxus isn’t in the mood to distribute any at the moment. Perhaps after this report is completed and submitted he can find more time to enjoy watching the Paladins squirm.

“Follow me,” Haxus instructs curtly as he leaves the bridge. “I need to go there myself anyway.”

The boy sighs with relief. His small legs move quickly to keep up with Haxus’ casual stride down the long hallways. Without the chatter, it feels as if he isn’t even there, just as he hopes will be the case in the future.

To Haxus’ pleasure, several of the older officers are gathered for a break - Vestrasa one of them. Each and every one drops their conversations and snaps to attention when he enters. Haxus hums with pleasure at the salute. The acknowledgement of power and prestige is intoxicating.

“At ease,” he orders. “My report on the capture of the Voltron Lions is complete.” A sharp gasp from behind reminds Haxus of his prisoner. “In between your regular duties I ask that each of you take a look and report any obvious errors. It must be perfect before I hand it to Emperor Zarkon.”

A chorus of ‘Vrepit sa’ echoes through the lounge. Each one takes a data pad before taking their snacks and drinks and moving on to their duties.

Lieutenant-Commander Vestrasa takes the second to last one. Her hard eyes focus like a laser on the Blue Paladin, who shrinks under her gaze. Haxus can’t help but chuckle, even during their officer training deca-phoebs ago Vestrasa was capable of glaring their instructors to their knees.

“I’ll see to it tomorrow,” she informs him curtly, eyes darting to him. “The Green Paladin needs washing today, I will corroborate what she remembers of the events. Shall I do the same with the Blue Paladin?”

A smile twitches onto his face as the boy squirms and opens his mouth to say something, perhaps a retort, before thinking better of it and remaining silent.

“He was unconscious for much of it so I doubt he’ll be of any help to you, but you’re welcome to question the Green Paladin over it,” Haxus agrees. “Though, I think you’ll find my iteration of the events far more riveting.”

Vestrasa nods, professional as ever. “Of course, Commander.” A pause. “Shall I see you for the cycle debrief later?”

“Yes,” Haxus confirms. “I wouldn’t miss your debriefs for the world, Vestrasa. The way you organize a meeting is a wonder to behold.”

She smirks. Her perfectly aligned fangs glint off the soft magenta lights of the lounge that almost make it seem as though she’s sunk her teeth into fresh, bloody meat - like the predatory Galra of old. Haxus’ heart threatens to climb up his chest as she rests a hand on her hips. This is the first time he’s seen her so casual - as is her right in the lounge - but he has half a mind to give her permission to drop formality during duty. But if he does that, he won’t get to hear the command of her voice as she runs through her color-coded checklist for the bridge crew’s duties each cycle.

“Very good. I’ll see you there, Haxus,” she says so familiarly that it sends a delightful shiver down his spine. The moment she steps out of the lounge, she snaps to attention and salutes. “Vrepit sa.”

She stands there for a long moment before Haxus snaps out of it, realizing she’s waiting on him. “Vrepit sa, Lieutenant-Commander. You are dismissed.”

She walks away, boots clicking in perfect rhythm.

Haxus stares after her, pondering what in the Empire is wrong with him. This is his command and he needs to keep it and himself professional. 

He nearly forgets the prisoner at his side.

“Dude,” the Blue Paladin says with something like awe. Though if Haxus had been looking in his direction, he’d have noticed the boy’s mouth already gaping. “You have it _bad_.”

Like a broken sentry, Haxus feels all intellect and thought drain from his mind. The Blue Paladin has come upon a weakness of his. Despite having the authority, means, and willingness to bring the boy to submission and make him apologize for speaking out, the only intelligible word that escapes his lips is, “What?”

This only goads the child further. The Blue Paladin’s face shines like a star, almost blinding Haxus like one after so many pheobs of watching the boy frown and cry. “You like her!” he insists, grinning like a maniac and prancing in place. “Like, _like,_ like her!”

Haxus growls, which for the moment makes the boy’s smile retreat and body tense. “If that were true, which it is not because neither of us have time for such a thing, it would not be your concern.”

That should have been the end of the discussion. Haxus should have sent him away to deliver the final data pad. The boy should have sulked and feared him like he’s been slowly doing more and more habitually.

Instead, it’s like this information has single handedly brought him back to the same level of annoyance the Blue Paladin displayed the day he woke from cryo-stasis.

“It totally is!” The boy exclaims, pointing to himself enthusiastically. “This is literally my thing!”

Haxus feels his eyebrow rise. Before he can admonish the boy or change the subject, his curiosity gets the better of him. Perhaps it’s the carefree atmosphere of the lounge that makes him press the conversation. “Your... _thing_?” he asks tentatively. Recollection of the final subjugation on the Castle runs through his mind, from the Green Paladin’s bayard frying the navigation in desperation, the Champion’s pleas not to hurt her, and the impeccable shot that made Sendak drop her.

“I was under the impression being the marksman was your...thing.”

The delighted, squealing sound that the Blue Paladin makes is unlike anything Haxus has ever heard. Certainly not from a high priority prisoner.

The boy preens, eyes closed as he gestures to himself. “Well, I mean I _am_ the team sharpshooter.”

Haxus folds his arms, a smirk forming on his face. So the boy _can_ shoot with regular precision. It’s more confirmation to not let him anywhere near a sentry or it’s blaster. The information brings Haxus one step closer to learning the weaknesses of the Paladins. If only he can glean what strengths the Green Paladin possesses other than stubbornness and a fiery mouth.

The Blue Paladin’s face falls and he curls his arms to his chest, full of uncertainty and unease, to Haxus’ relief; he finally looks like a prisoner again. “Well, I _was_ anyway...but!” he says with renewed determination. “That’s not important. What is important is that I’m going to help you woo V—“

Haxus glares. No enemy of Zarkon is going to be so familiar with his crew.

“—V-lady! Woo the ladies,” the boy recovers poorly, finishing with a click noise, a finger pointed his way, and eyebrow waggling suggestively.

Haxus barks out a laugh at the absurdity. “You?” he grins cruelly. “Even if you knew something of Galra courtship, just the idea of a former Paladin offering assistance in the matter is laughable.”

But the Blue Paladin does not back down, eyes narrowed in resolve. "You have to treat every lady special," he says."Think about it. I'm human and even _I_ think your second in command is smoking hot. If I think that, how many Galra think that? How many guys has she turned down before you met her?"

Haxus tries to laugh, but the more the Paladin's words sink in, the more he dislikes the fact that the boy has a point. He's not seen Vestrasa since their academy days and apart from analyzing her tours of duty, he knows next to nothing about her.

Victory or death. So help him if he listens to a prisoner - a child no less! So he settles for a command, "You have a data pad to deliver. Lieutenant Thace is likely in the engine room. Be swift and I will grant your request to share a room with the Green Paladin."

"Yes!" he cheers, far too happily for Haxus' liking, throwing his arms into the air. In his exuberance, the boy nearly drops the data pad with a squawk. To his credit, perhaps from his years of training, he bends over at angles Haxus hadn't known was possible and manages to dive and catch it before it hits the ground.

With a deep sigh, Haxus lifts him by the scruff of his shirt and sets the boy back on his feet. "Flexible and a marksman. Now," he purrs, getting close enough in the boy's face, "tell me what the Green Paladin is useful for."

The Blue Paladin squirms uncomfortably in the proximity. "Crawling through vents?"

It’s not the answer Haxus is looking for and the boy knows it.

"If I didn't have all the time in the universe to find out, your limbs might become more flexible than they already are," he threatens. His warning through, the Blue Paladin gulping fearfully. Haxus stands and ruffles the boy’s hair, making extra sure his claws scrap into his scalp. "Make the delivery and return to the brig when you are finished."

"Right. Got it. Making the delivery now," the Blue Paladin says, turning away.

Haxus coughs in impatience. "And?"

The boy stops in his tracks. With what looks like great difficulty, he turns and places a free fist over his chest. "Yes, Commander," he says quietly and with much disgust.

Haxus has yet to tire of it, the children speaking it full of disdain or not.

"Very good," Haxus commends. "Continue on. You'll need rest for your regular physical."

He whines, but marches off towards the guts of the ship as directed. Haxus stands tall and proud. He is completing his assignment with more ease than he first anticipated. While the children are full of bluster and pride, each task he sets them on and every remark to remind them of their place has given his desired effect. Before the year is out he is sure they will be broken and malleable in his hands. For now, the two of them offer their bare minimum cooperation, but as they come to see the hopelessness of their situation, Haxus is sure that will change.

But yet...the Green Paladin nearly succeeded in killing him. If his balance had been anything less than perfect he'd be a pile of bloodied and broken bones at the bottom of the Castle of Lions. And the Blue Paladin's shot could have easily killed Sendak if Haxus were not there to back him up.

Perhaps it will take more to break them than simple cruelty. If he allows the two of them to get comfortable it will lower their guard and dull their minds.

Haxus smirks. Yes, let the boy fill his thoughts with courtship advice. Regardless if it is helpful in ascertaining Vestrasa's romantic interest, it will be one less section of his brain thinking of escape.

~~~~~~

Lance's feet hurt. By the time he reaches the entrance to the brig his legs are nothing more than jello. It makes it easy for the sentries on guard to escort him to--

Pidge's cell.

For the first time in months Lance is actually looking forward to walking into the confined space. His heart is light and he finds a spring in his step despite all the walking he's done today.

Haxus actually kept his word. Lance feels as though he wants to cry with relief. Finally something has gone his way.

When the door opens, Pidge is standing in her black body suit and green rag accent. Her teeth grind together into a growl and her fists are up ready to fight. She drops both as he's pushed into the room.

"Lance!" she exclaims. Rushing to his side, she falls to her knees and catches him as he falls into her lap.

He snorts, arms falling to his side like wet noodles from carrying the data pads almost the entire day. He nestles his face into the crook of her neck, soaking in the joy and warmth of being held by another human being. "I told you I was falling for you."

Pidge throws him off of her and he lands in a heap on the floor. He laughs at the pout on her face and blush on her cheeks even as she crosses her arms.

"See, this is exactly why I couldn't trust you and Hunk with my secret," she says with a whine, face scrunching up in mild displeasure. "You'd just treat me like all the other girls."

Lance snorts in amusement and rolls onto his back, relieved to not be on his feet anymore. "Why do I get the feeling you kinda like it though?"

Pidge rolls her eyes but she refuses to look at him. "That's irrelevant," she huffs before slumping sadly, arms resting in her lap. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Right, right," Lance concedes. "Zarkon has all five Lions, Shiro is being held at Central Command, and the two of us are prisoners...hey!" he realizes with a grin. "Maybe we can find out what happened to your dad and brother? I bet Haxus would love to throw that in your face, but you'd at least know, right?"

She chews on her lip, something Lance has found to be most adorable. Really, anything Pidge does is adorable these days. He supposes part of it might have to do with the fact that he knows she's a girl now, but he also thinks that it's probably because she's the only friendly face he has to look at lately.

"Maybe," she says, staring longingly at the now shut and locked door. "I don't trust him. We're Paladins of Voltron, Lance. Zarkon could use them against me if he knew."

"Oh," Lance says softly. There's a little pain in his heart over even breaching the topic. He really should have known better as both a Paladin and a friend. He has a duty to keep his friends and their families safe.

But Pidge smiles, just a little, and it's the most beautiful thing Lance has seen all day. "It's not a bad thought though. Thanks, Lance."

His heart flutters at the praise and brings a smile back to his face. "You're full of compliments lately. You think I'm cute and I have good thoughts - I think I like girl Pidge better than boy Pidge."

Pidge rolls her eyes. "I've always been a girl, Lance."

Lance knows what she means, but he wants their situation off his mind something bad. "So Pidge is a fake name or real name?" he asks with a slight tease to his tone. "Do I get to keep calling you that?"

She taps a finger to her cheek and grins off the side of her face. "You can keep calling me Pidge," she answers. "It's an old nickname my brother gave me. It's a good space name and if Dad and Matt do hear about my capture, they'll know it's me."

Discontentment rolls in his belly and he can feel the slight frown on his face. A part of him that is growing faster than the sign-up sheet for a day trip to Plaht City wants to know what Pidge's name is. Lance knows Pidge is stubborn, but so is he, and all they have is time and they are stuck together in this little cell with nothing to do.

"So what's your real name then?" he says as he flips to his belly. Elbows on the floor and legs swinging back and forth he waits expectantly.

Pidge smirks. "You really want to know?"

"You've triggered my curiosity, Pidge. And I’m bored."

She has the audacity to think about it - and makes a show of it too! Pidge turns to face him, legs criss-crossed and rolling back and forth. "Hmmm, no. I don't think so."

"What?" Lance yelps in indignation. He drops his arms and immediately regrets shifting all of his weight to them. He rolls back onto his side and moans.

"No offense, Lance. I trust you, but I don't trust them. I don't want you getting hurt if I can help it," Pidge says simply. "It's better I keep some secrets to myself."

"Oh," Lance replies with disappointment.

"I'll tell you when we're safe," she promises. Lance perks up to a sitting position. "When we're free I'll tell you what my real name is."

"Now that is what I call incentive," Lance says with a wink. Clicking the inside of his mouth, he offers a double finger-gun.

"Urgh," Pidge groans. "You're really going to keep doing that?"

"Come on, Pidge, it's fun," he begs. "We're both bored and you're pretty. If you don't want them," he crosses his arms and turns up his nose, "then I can say them at the wall." He turns around and slicks his hair back. "Hey Sweetheart, you're lookin rock-solid today."

"Quiznak, okay, please, flirt with me," Pidge says hurriedly. Lance turns just quickly enough to see the blush on her face. "I...maybe kinda like it," she says so fast he almost misses it. "It's better than what Haxus has to say, I guess," she finishes with a grumble.

Lance can't stand the absolute downtrodden look upon her face, staring down at the floor utterly defeated. No matter what happens, he can't let her look like that in front of their captors.

So he strides over and plops down beside her, taking Pidge into a hug with one arm. She easily settles her head onto his chest with a long sigh.

"You're the most brilliant person I know," Lance says softly into her thick hair. Even months later he wants to believe he still smells the flowery Altean shampoo they all used to use. "We'll find a way out of here together, rescue Shiro, and find the others."

"And take Voltron and the Castle back," Pidge reminds him. "Where are we even supposed to start?"

Lance considers the events of the day, mentally walking himself through the ship and committing each corridor to memory. Thace took the data pad without fuss, even offering a thank you and a soft pat on the head, much more affectionate than Haxus' had been. Then walking, so much walking, before he remembers Haxus, the lounge, Vestrasa...

Lance gasps and smiles broadly, remembering his promise. "Haxus has a crush on his second in command," he tells Pidge. "I totally offered to help him get a date."

Pidge gapes, her eyes wide as saucers in disbelief. "You... _what_?" she stutters. 

"Yeah, totally! Pidge," he says as he shifts to grab hold of her upper arms, "this is our chance. We do Haxus a favor, have a bit of fun in getting him a date, and he might actually like us enough to give us some more freedom." He playfully hits her arm with a fist and winks. "Maybe even get a hold of a communication station. He still doesn’t know you’re a hacker yet!”

Lance gets ready for rejection all the same. Pidge's eyes are full of fury and confusion and her mouth opens to lay into him about how terrible an idea it is..."People are suffering! He took us prisoner! That's--!"

Until she stops just short of finishing, a glazed far off look in her beautiful brown eyes. "That's genius," she nearly whispers.

Lance blinks, almost unbelieving of what he's hearing. "It is?" he squeaks. Pidge has just admitted he's the genius. Brilliant and smart Pidge likes his plan. "Of course it is!" he agrees with more conviction.

Pidge grins from ear to ear. "It's great! If we help him with his personal life, there's a good chance he'll let one or both of us in areas of the ship he'd normally never let us go. Love does weird things to people, it'll let his guard down."

"And we'll find out where Shiro is, where the Castle and the Lions are," Lance says with hope rising in his chest, "And your dad and brother too."

Pidge nods excitedly. "Exactly! It’ll give us something to do to keep our minds sharp at the very least.” She smirks. Lance’s heart soars to be able to see confidence glowing off her face. “Haxus won’t even know we’ve started playing chess with him. Lance, you're amazing!"

Before he can respond, Pidge throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek.

"Now we just have to figure out if Vestrasa likes him back and how to get them to confess!" Pidge says as she backs away and gives a fist pump of exuberance.

Lance's cheeks burn. He'd not been lying when he said Pidge is pretty. He was not lying when he was flirting with her through the vents these past months. Pidge has given him little indications she enjoys the company but...

Yes, the kiss is one sure-fire confession.

How is he to focus on the romance that will help them escape Zarkon when he's got his own forming right in front of him?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know what you liked!


End file.
